Miscommunications
by Katherine the Fabulous
Summary: One shot at the time Fiyero goes to Kiamo Ko to get Elphaba. What if he didn't know that she had faked her death? Very fluffy :). Not really AU, but you can call it that if you want. Rated T for passionate kissing and innuendos *wiggles eyebrows*.


"Fae, please come back!" Fiyero pleaded. He knelt on the floor of the castle, clutching her hat, the only thing left. When he had walked into Kiamo Ko, it had been obvious what had had happened. The door had been broken in, there were chips missing all over the walls, and bullet casings were as many as bird droppings. And Elphaba's hat lay discarded on the floor.

"Please! Elphaba, don't go. We were supposed to be together forever…" he drifted into sobs. "Fae, I'll do anything! Just don't be- _gone_! I love you, I always have! I don't know what I would do without you… what I will do…" his weeping increased. He sat on the cold, unforgiving floor, crying and crying.

"Fae, my beautiful, wonderful Fae… Elphaba… please come back… _please_."

He faded into a restless sleep, murmuring Elphaba's name.

* * *

><p>Elphaba sat in the small cellar below the trapdoor. <em>Fiyero where are you? He's probably dead! Or hurt! And I'm stuck here in this stupid cellar, with no clue what's going on, so I can't help him! Oh, Yero, I'm so sorry! I've failed you…<em> _Glinda thinks you're dead, Fiyero's gone- You're alone now_. Even though she had felt alone for most of her life, there had always been someone, her mother, Nessa, Glinda, Fiyero… _Stop that. They're gone, and so are you_. This revelation chilled her to the core.

When Glinda had told her that troops were on their way, she had ordered her friend to leave, and Glinda had mournfully gone. She devised a plan to stay hidden. But the witless Gale Force had stayed the night celebrating. It was afternoon now, and she wondered if she could come out yet. She had to at least look for Fiyero, and if she couldn't find him… Well, she'd probably just finish what the Gale Force had started. _Ggggggrrruuuugghhhh!_ Her stomach growled.

_I hadn't thought of that. I'm going to have to eat eventually._ She decided she would sneak out later if she didn't hear- _footsteps._ Someone was there. They walked around for a minute, then stopped. _They've found the trapdoor. Good bye Fiyero._ She sat in a corner, waiting for her exposure- but it never came. She sat there for hours, worrying about being found and what had happened to Fiyero, until she realized that the footsteps had stopped because they had left. Her stomach ached with emptiness, so she decided she would just go to the kitchen and come back. She lifted the trapdoor a quarter of an inch and peered out. No one was in sight. _In sight_, she told herself. _They could be hiding. Be careful_. She lifted it all the way and climbed out. After closing the lid stealthily, she walked through the halls like a specter in the dark halls. Past a moon-lit courtyard, she found the kitchen. She gathered a loaf of bread, a few apples, and a hunk of cheese, she put them in a drying cloth, tied the corners, and headed back to the cellar. She walked through the halls, turning the corner to walk adjacent to the courtyard- when she ran into a Gale Force Officer!

* * *

><p>Fiyero woke up around sunset. He got up, disoriented, until the events hit him. They knocked the wind out of him as forcefully as a boulder, leaving him breathless and tearful again.<p>

"Fae, I'm so sorry…"

He got up and wandered the halls, eventually coming to the courtyard to a bench and siting down.

"Fae, what happened? We were supposed to meet here, and then we'd leave Oz…" Fiyero whispered.

He waited there a while longer, past the time when the sun went down and the moon came out, mourning for the loss of the life he and Elphaba had had, and the life they were going to have. Coldness sat on his shoulders, so he figured he might as well go in… he meandered to the entrance, still plagued with sorrow and harangued with guilt. He turned in the entryway, and ran into someone! He jumped back instinctively.

Elphaba just stared at the officer. She took in the heavy green jacket, the muscles, the face- wait. She looked closer and gasped.

"Fiyero?! Is it really you?"

Fiyero was shocked to say the least. There stood his beautiful Elphaba, alive and well… "Elphaba? But the Gale Force! Why didn't they kill y-"

He was cut off by Elphaba kissing him. This was very forward, usually he instigated things. But rather than complain, he enjoyed and emptied his soul of its fears into kissing her. He hugged her close, his hand roving her back. They broke away, simply enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Don't wake me up..." Fiyero groaned.

Elphaba chuckled softly at that. "Yero, I promise I'm alive. Come see this," she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the foyer. She found the trapdoor and opened it. "See? When they thought I was melting, I conjured steam to obscure their vision and hid in here. Only, I dropped my hat..." Fiyero looked incredibly relieved.

"Fae, when I came in, the door was broken down, there were bullet holes everywhere, and all I could find was your hat. I thought- I thought I'd- that I'd-"

"Shh. Yero, don't say that. I'm right here, we're both fine. Don't worry." She hugged him closer.

"Don't ever do that again, Elphaba." He buried his face in her hair, letting it soak up his tears.

"Yero, we're both exhausted. Let's go to bed."

They walked into the nearest bedroom and lay down, tangling themselves in each other: if they never let go, they'd never lose them. Elphaba looked up and began stroking his stubbly cheek.

"Yero, you really need to shave-" she stopped when she looked closer. There was no stubble, but his skin was made of- "Burlap?! Yero, what the hell happened?!"

"What happened is you saved my life," he said firmly. "It- the spell- turned me into a scarecrow." Seeing the tears in her eyes, he tried to amend it. "See? My head's full of straw- I'm brainless. Get it?' He smiled, trying to make her feel better. She just cried harder.

"Yero- I- I'm so sorry! I didn't know-" she completely fell apart, crying into his chest.

"Shh. Fae, you saved my life, it's alright-"

"No! It's not alright, I ruined your life! If it weren't for me, you'd be happily dancing through life with Glinda, instead of- of-" here her sobs tore through her sentences.

Fiyero hugged her closer. "Fae, I'd be doing that, but I wouldn't be doing it happily. Happy is having you in my arms. Happy is kissing you. Happy is what I'll be, no matter what, as long as you're mine."

Elphaba cried until it seemed her tear ducts had dried up. "I'll try and fix you Yero, I promise. I'll be right back." She jumped out of bed, ran down the hallway, threw open the trapdoor, and grabbed a paper sitting on a box of who-knows-what. She raced back to the bedroom, where Fiyero was sitting up in bed.

"Fae," he said as she sat down. "I understand if you don't like me like this."

Elphaba choked a little at his dejected face. "Oh Yero. I'd love you no matter what you looked like. That's what you've done for me. But to know I am the one who did it to you- I just can't live with myself." She was tearing up again.

"Oh Elphaba…" he whispered, pulling her into an embrace, each holding the other like their last lifeline. Finally, they pulled away, and Elphaba unfolded the paper.

"I tore this out of the Grimmerie before I gave it to Glinda, in case of… this."

"Go ahead," Fiyero consented, lying back on the bed.

Elphaba began chanting in a slow, steady voice, picking up speed and adding melody as she repeated the words.

"Eleka saiyara sen saiyara sennon achk tu bellan non!"

Fiyero felt a burning, all over his skin; his insides turned to lava and were released in a scream-

Elphaba broke her chanting, staring at Fiyero in alarm. She ran around the bed and grabbed his limp hand. She could feel it was skin now, but as she looked at him, she realized he wasn't breathing-

"FIYERO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no- YERO, Yero- wake _UP_! Please! Turning you into a scarecrow was one thing, but I can't have- have-" she laid her head on his chest and cried for all she was worth. She cried like the sun would never shine and the night would never end.

She looked at his peaceful face, his perfect face, now composed of ivory skin, and leaned into kiss him. She kissed his forehead, each eyelid, his nose, and finally his mouth, slowly and tenderly- when suddenly, he was kissing her back! He sat up, reaching his hands behind her, pulling her to the bed next to him. They lay there, lips parting, Fiyero holding her pressed up to him, Elphaba's hands in his hair, sighing and groaning.

"Yero…" she moaned as the kissing amplified. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him closer. Fiyero broke away and took off his jacket, then yanked his shirt over his head. Elphaba couldn't withhold a gasp. His chest was muscled, a smattering of blue diamonds on his right pectoral. He gave her his signature goofy smile, the one she fell for every time.

"I seem to have taken your breath away. Care to steal mine?" he winked at her.

She had a mini mental battle, but her emotions won. She grinned- well, wickedly. "Only if you aid and abet." She turned around so he could unzip her dress. As she stood up to slip off the dress, he shrugged out of his pants. She laid back down, now with only an undershirt and shorts over her underwear, and he in his boxers. She felt a pang go through her, heat searing as they began kissing again. Fiyero trailed kisses down her neck, pausing on his way back up at her 'sweet spot'- the place where her jaw bone met her neck- to be rewarded with a hitch in her breath. From here it intensified until they were done, and they simply lay in bed, nothing separating them from each other anymore. Fiyero had drifted off, and she was nearly there, too. She looked at his tranquil face, perhaps calmer, she noted, than she had ever seen it. She snuggled in, his strong arms encasing her in a shield she never knew of, nor knew she had wanted.

At a glance, they would've been a strange sight indeed. A handsome prince with strange blue markings and a woman whose skin was as emerald as the city itself, tangled together under a few blankets. But to those who know, this is a perfect ending.


End file.
